Rosa and the 3 witches
by WikiaClub
Summary: There's a girl named Rosa who lives with horrible and mean relatives. One day she discovers magic exists!How does she find out?Is she one of those, what you call, fairies?With a mission in her mind, she sets out to find her parents. Will she succeed?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

**

* * *

**

10 year old Rosa Rumblelocks stayed with her Uncle and Aunt.

One morning when Rosa got up from her bed she went downstairs in the hall where her Aunt Macy Mathew, Uncle Nevill Mathew, and their little son Peter Mathew where there.

Rosa : Good Morning Uncle , Aunt and Peter.

Uncle : Huh ?

Rosa : Aunt can i have some sandwiches which you made ?

Aunt : ROSA ! ! How dare you wake up so late ? I have told you so many times to wake up early.

Rosa : But Aunt its only 7:00 now...

Aunt : I have told you to wake up at 6:00 and sweep the floor then have your breakfast .

Rosa : But aunt that's so early .

Aunt : SHUT UP YOU IDIOT ! No Breakfast for you today...Go upstairs to your room .

Rosa : But ...but i am very hungry .

Aunt : I told u go upstairs .

Rosa : GRR...

As she went upstairs she sat on her bed .

Rosa : I wish my Mom and Dad would have been here.  
I miss them so much.  
Aunt and Uncle tell that they died when I was 1 year old.  
But they never answer my question on how they died? They never show me the photo of my mom and dad.  
I hate to live here.  
I wish I would go to a magical world of fairies, wizards and witches!  
It would be soooo amazing ! But of course there is no magical world .

Rosa tried to sleep again but with her stomach growling she kept turning side by side on the bed ...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Plz comment .**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

* * *

Rosa tried to sleep again but with her stomach growling she could not .

After some time she fell asleep .

In her dream she saw that her mom was calling her " Rosa ! Rosa ! Help me ! AHHHHHHHHHH ! "

Rosa woke up with a start and went downstairs .

It was almost lunch time .

The Mathews were sitting on the dining table already .

Aunt Macy served them curry , soup and salad .

When Rosa asked for another helping of the pudding her aunt refused telling that she ate too much and she is already fat .

But it was not true .

Rosa was a slim and tall girl with bright blue eyes and black straight hairs up to her shoulders .

Peter : Mummy ! Can i have another helping of Pudding ?

Aunt : Sure my child eat as much as you want . You look very slim .

This was also not true in fact Peter was as fat as a baby killer whale ! Bullying everyone ...

After lunch Rosa went out of the house in the street when she noticed an Ice - Cream shop .

She took out some money and gave it to the ice - cream seller .

She took the ice - cream and started eating when she spotted Peter .

Peter : Hey slimmy ! Give me the ice - cream .

Rosa : No way ! ( said Rosa hiding the ice-cream)

Peter : How dare u ! I want the ice - cream i want it !

Rosa : Bu..but its mine i bought it .

Peter : I don't care !

Rosa : Let me eat my ice cream in peace fatty .

Peter : I will tell Mom that u told me fatty .

Rosa : Go ahead ! ( "IDIOT !" she said in her mind. )

As Peter ran towards the house Rosa started following him in case he really told Aunt Macy about this .

As Peter reached the home so did Rosa .

Peter : MOM MOM !

Aunt : Yes sweetie !

Peter : Mom ! Rosa told me that i am fatty !

Aunt : WHAT ! How dare she ? Where is that stupid girl ? ROSA ! Come here at once !

Rosa who was stepping inside the house thought that she was dead now !

Aunt : ROSA ! Why did u call my sweetie pie FATTY ?

Rosa : Bu - but he was taking my ice - cream .

Aunt : So what ? He is your cousin isn't he ? Give him some of your ice - cream ! RIGHT NOW !

Rosa burst into tears in ran away leaving the ice - cream on the table . As Peter hurried up and started licking it .

* * *

**Pl****ease comment.**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 3 !**

At night after dinner ...

Rosa - i think i should go out for a walk .

Rosa goes downstairs . Out of the house . She keeps on walking till she reaches a lake . She looks in da water sees her reflection the moon the sky... suddenly something like a big fish comes out of da water n goes in again .

Rosa - AHHH ! Wat was that ?

That fish like thing comes out again . This time Rosa could see it clearly . It had the head of a human girl wid long brown hairs n the rest of the body like a fish . She looked liked a mermaid .

Mermaid - Hi ! did i scared u ?

Rosa - Errr... who r u ?

Mermaid - A mermaid . My name is Miranda .

Rosa - Umm...i thought mermaids did not exists ...

Mermaid - They do exists but in da magical world not in the human world .

Rosa - Huh ? what do u mean ?

Mermaid - You live in the human world . I live in the magical world .

Rosa - I don't understand .

Mermaid - Look there is a human world were humans live they don't have magic i live in the magical world where there is magic .

Rosa - Ohh...i see...but i don't think there is a magical world .

Mermaid - THERE IS ! N wid ma powers i can guess that ur a fairy .

Rosa - A fairy ?

Mermaid - Yesssss a good fairy .

Rosa - See my head is spinning . I am going home . I don't understand .

Mermaid - Bu...but ...

Before the mermaid ( Miranda ) could say anything Rosa ran toward the house . At night she coudn't forget that mermaid . In the morning ... she thought that it was a dream how can a mermaid exist ? she again went 2 da lake in da morning after breakfast ...

Rosa - Err...Miranda are u here ?

There was no reply . So she went towards a tree n sat in its shade . She noticed a small sign on the tree . Its looked liked a fairy in a castle . She got up n touched the sign . She pressed it hard . Suddenly everything went black ...

* * *

**plz comment...**


	4. Part4

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 4**

Suddenly everything went black . Rosa started feeling dizzy . She closed her eyes . After a few seconds she ***** her eyes and found herself in front of a very large castle . It looked very beautiful . When Rosa looked aroud she found many trees with different colors of flowers . A very large lake in front of the castle . On the castle it was written in big letters " SILVER HIGH SCHOOL " The scene was extremely beautiful . Rosa's mind was spinning . She looked very confused . Many questions came in her mind - where was she ? how did she come her ? wat is this place ? and so on ... Suddenly she heard a voice...

? : Helloo !

Rosa : AHH ! Wat was that ?

? : Ohh...sorry scared you .

Rosa looked towards the person who was talking . It was a man . He had brown hairs looked a bit old but very handsome .

Rosa : Err...umm...who r u ?

? : Me ? i am Peter the caretaker no. 10 of Silver .

Rosa : Err...wat ?

Peter : I am the caretaker of this castle . Actually its a school . Silver High School . There are almost 100 caretakers here cuz this is a very big castle n i am caretaker no. 10 .

Rosa : Ohh...Hi i am Rosa .

Peter : Ohh...you must be from the human world .

Rosa : Umm...i simply don't understand this .

Peter : As u know there is a human and a magical world ...

Rosa : Err...yess Miranda told me .

Peter : Ah ! the mermaid...

Rosa : Yes !

Peter : So ur in the magical world of fairies , wizards and witches .

Rosa : Ohh..

Peter : N i guess ur a fairy .

Rosa : Err..i think somethings wrong cuz i am not a fairy .

Peter : You are ! You need to join this school in the magical world here u learn about magic .

Rosa : wha...what about ma school in the human world ?

Peter : Ohh..ofcourse u will have to leave it .

Rosa : I don't think so...

Peter : U have to ... see that village ?

Rosa : Yes !

Peter : From there u have to buy ur school books . Its the sill village . The school will start in 5 days u need to be ready .

Rosa : I still don't believe this .

Peter : I know its hard to believe when u come here for the first time .

Rosa : N how did i came here ?

Peter : Ohh...ofcousre u came here from that key sign .

Rosa : Err...wat sign ?

Peter : Key sign . U saw it on the tree . When u press it hard u come to the magical world to go back u need to press the key sign again its on that oak tree .

Rosa : Ohh...

Peter : So be ready for da school .

Rosa : i will . ( She found it very hard to believe that she will be away from the mathews ! in the magical world )

* * *

**Plz comment . Thank u .**


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Peter : So be ready for da school .

Rosa : i will . ( She found it very hard to believe that she will be away from the mathews ! in the magical world )

Peter : Remember the schools starts after 5 days u must be ready . N one more thing jus don't come through that key sign when the school starts .

Rosa : Why ?

Peter : Cuz it is for emergency the key sign is locked most of the time to avoid humans come in the magical world they only open it sometimes u were lucky that it was ***** .

Rosa : Then how am i supposed to come 2 da school ?

Peter : Through SILVER EXPRESS !

Rosa : On which station does that train comes .

Peter : On the SILVER STATION !

Rosa : ( Thinking : Everything is silver ) I have never heared of it before where is it anyways ?

Peter : Above the cloud no. 32 .

Rosa : Wat rubbish are u talking about ?

Peter : Of course there are stations above the clouds ( he said pointing towards the clouds ) On cloud no. 32 SILVER EXPRESS goes...

Rosa : How will i reach there ?

Peter : By chanting a spell through ur wand ... now stop asking questions n go through the key sign bring money for the books and wand .

Rosa : Alright i will be back .

Rosa went through the key sign and ran very fast towards the house . She went upstairs took some pocket money ( The Mathews barely gave her pocket money ) But she had enough money . She took it n ran downstairs . When...

Aunt : ROSA ! Wat on earth r u doing ?

Rosa : Going 2 buy books and wands with Peter .

Aunt : Wat Peter ?

Rosa : Ohh...( She realised that her cousin's n the caretaker's name was Peter ) Peter the caretaker from the magical world .

Aunt : Wat rubbish ?

Rosa : M going to the magical world 2 study...bye.. ( She said this n ran out of the door )

Aunt : Ohh...( Aunt said as if she understood something about the magical world ) U CAN'T ! COME BACK ROSA !

But Rosa was already out of sight . She went through the key sign . She looked around n saw Peter standing near the Sill Village . She ran towards him .

Peter : Here u are Rosa the Great !

Rosa : ( panting ) Why...great..call ?

Peter : Cuz ur parents were great !

Rosa : huh ? i don't know anything about ma parents the Mathews didn't told me a thing .

Peter : What ? How dare they not tell u ? ( he grew very angry ) Don't worry i will tell u . Ur Father was a wizard and mother a fairy . They were very powerful . A evil wizard named Circon had a battle wid ur father n mother when u were 1 year old . Circon did a powerful spell wid his wand n blue smoke appeared n when it cleared ur father n mother both had dissapeared . Caretaker no. 11 that is aly took u to ur aunt n uncle . No one knows whether ur mom dad are alive or not or where they are ...

Rosa : ( Tears rolling from her eyes . )

Peter : Ohh...come on ! lets go n purchase ur stuff .

Rosa : Ohh...alright .

Peter : Here is a list ( he took out a long old n dusty piece of paper where this was written -)

1) 3 Dozen Duswrites

2) 1 feather of pheogriff

3) 1 Magic Ink Bottle

4) Future reading - written by Lucy Robson

5) History of SILVER - written by Lucy Robson

6) Past reading - written by Lucy Robson

7) Flying spells - written by Lucy Robson

8) Dark arts - written by Lucy Robson

9) MONSTERS ! - written by Lucy Robson

10) Teleporting - written by Lucy Robson

Peter : Long list eh ? This year u have all da books of Lucy Robson .

* * *

**Plz comment .**


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 6 !**

Peter : Here is a list ( he took out a long old n dusty piece of paper where this was written -)

1) 3 Dozen Duswrites

2) 1 feather of pheogriff

3) 1 Magic Ink Bottle

4) Future reading - written by Lucy Robson

5) History of SILVER - written by Lucy Robson

6) Past reading - written by Lucy Robson

7) Flying spells - written by Lucy Robson

8) Dark arts - written by Lucy Robson

9) MONSTERS ! - written by Lucy Robson

10) Teleporting - written by Lucy Robson

Peter : Long list eh ? This year u have all da books of Lucy Robson .

Rosa : Yeah ! Who is she ?

Peter : Oh ! Lucy Robson is the famous writer .

They entered a shop in the sil village named " MARIAM'S A TO Z BOOK SHOP "

Peter : Here u will find all ur books .

Peter showed the list to the shopkeeper Mariam . She gave all the 7 books to them .

Peter : ( whispering ) Rosa ! Money...

Rosa : Oops ! forgot...here take it ( she gave it to him )

Peter payed the money n they set off for the next shop . It was named " KELY'S SHOP OF MAGIC "

Peter : Here v will find the rest of the things ( told peter as they entered the shop ) Hi Kely !

Kely : Ohh...Its u Peter ! Hi ! Wat do u want ?

Peter : 3 Dozen Duswrites , 1 feather of pheogriff and 1 Magic Ink Bottle please .

Rosa : Err...Peter ! What r Dustwrites ?

Peter : Oh .. It is a kind of paper on which the magical people write and Pheogriff is a bird with golden feathers u use it to write and magic ink bottle keeps changing the color of the ink .

Kely : Here u r ( she gave them the things ) Money please !

Peter : Here ( He said giving the money to her and taking the things .)

They went to the next shop name " THE ALL UNIFORM SHOP "

Peter : Here v will buy ur school robes . ( They entered the shop ) Hey Felicia how r u ?

Felicia ( shopkeeper ) : Hellooo Peter ! I am fine . U want a uniform ?

Peter : Not for me but for Rosa...

Felicia : Oh My God ! Its Rosa the great ! Wait a second i want ur autograph !

Rosa looked at Peter .

Peter : Err...Felicia u can have the autograph later plz give us her size uniform .

Felicia : Here take ( She told giving the black robes to Peter ) Now autograph please !

Peter : Err...later Felicia please .

Felicia : ...?

They left the shop .

Rosa : Its - so - wonderful !

Peter : Here take ur things ( He said handing all the uniforms and books to her ) . Remember to come on the train ok ?

Rosa : Ok .

Peter : Now ...go through the key sign . Goodbye !

Rosa : Byee !

Rosa was now in her aunt n uncle's house telling her all the adventure she had with Peter .

Aunt : What do u think u r doing ?

Uncle : Yeah ! Ur not going 2 that school ...

Peter ( her cousin ) :

Rosa : Whaa...but y not ?

Her Aunt came to her and pushed her upstairs locking her .

Aunt : REMEMBER ! U - R - NOT - GOING - TO - THAT - SCHOOL !

**pLZ COMMENT ! thank u for reading .**


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 7 !**

Aunt : What do u think u r doing ?

Uncle : Yeah ! Ur not going 2 that school ...

Peter ( her cousin ) :

Rosa : Whaa...but y not ?

Her Aunt came to her and pushed her upstairs n locked her in her own room .

Aunt : REMEMBER ! U - R - NOT - GOING - TO - THAT - SCHOOL !

Rosa was only allowed to come out of the room for dinner , lunch n breakfast . At last the day came when they were supposed to be at cloud no. 32 .

Rosa : Hmm...now i will never be able to go to the magical world ...

Rosa went and sat on her study table chair thinking what to do next ... when suddenly...

CRASH !

Someone had broken the door and come in her room...

Rosa : PETER ! ( it was the caretaker ) Wat r u doing here ?

Peter : Come on ! Are u sleeping or what ? We have only 20 minutes to go or else we will miss the train .

Rosa : Forget it . My aunt n Uncle just won't let me come to the -

Peter : HURRY UP ! Have u packed ur things ?

Rosa : Nope i told u they won't let me go to the ma-

Peter : Then PACK NOW ! FASST PLEASE ...

Rosa ( confused ) : Okk ..

Rosa quickly packed all her books , her school uniform and her clothes n all the things she needed . She got ready quickly .

Rosa : I am ready !

Peter : Good now hurry...we have got only 10 minutes left .

Peter led Rosa out of her Uncle n Aunt's house . They went in the backyard . Peter took out his wand . Rosa was gazing at his wand . Peter was carrying Rosa's trunk ( She packed all her things in a huge big trunk ) .

Peter : Now come here . ( Rosa came near peter . )

Peter pointed his wand up in the sky and screamed...

Peter : CLUFLYSIL !

Suddenly Rosa felt her head was spinning . Everything was spinning . She closed her eyes . After sometime when she opened her eyes she found herself on a hard ground in a station where a train named SILVER EXPRESS was standing on the platform .

Peter : Here we are !

Rosa : Err...Peter where are we ?

Peter : On cloud no. 32 !

Rosa : Err...is this a cloud ? Its hard ground . I don't feel like i am on cloud it feels like we are in human wold .

Peter : Nope ! The magical people here have developed a world on the clouds .

Rosa : What about my aunt and uncle ?

Peter : I stunned them and broke into the house .

Rosa : Stunned them ?

Peter : YEAH ! They will be alright after some time . n sorry...

Rosa : sorry ? For what ?

Peter : I forgot that don't have ur wand v can get a wand once v r in the school . Then i remembered that i had not told u the spell also so i broke into the house . ( THE WHISTLE BLEW FROM THE TRAIN ) Hurry up ! The train is about to start .

Peter helped Rosa onto the train with her heavy trunk . The train started moving slowly ...

Peter : BYE ROSA ! MEET YOU AT SCHOOL !

Rosa : Bye Peter !

* * *

**Plz comment .**


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 8 !**

Peter helped Rosa onto the train with her heavy trunk . The train started moving slowly ...

Peter : BYE ROSA ! MEET YOU AT SCHOOL !

Rosa : Bye Peter !

Rosa was in the train now . She looked around all the compartments were full of witches , wizards and fairies . She took her heavy trunk and moved forward . She reached at the last compartment but all of them were full of people . She suddenly found a empty compartment only one boy was sitting there looking outside the windows . She came in the compartment . The boy looked at her . He looked very very very handsome . He was thin and having black hairs . As Rosa settled down the boy spoke...

Boy : Err...Hi !

Rosa : Hii !

Boy : I am Edward .

Rosa : Hi Edward ! I am Rosa .

Edward : Wait a second !

Edward took his trunk and ***** it . He took a book out of it and closed the trunk again . The book had a red cover with huge black letters written on it " GREAT WIZARDS , FAIRIES AND WITCHES " . He turned page no. 40 . ...

Edward : Whaa...? ur ROSA !

Rosa : Yeah i am ro-

Edward : ROSA THE GREAT ! oh my god ! its u !

Rosa : I..er...yes..its me .

Edward : ITS REALLY U !

Rosa : Yeah !

Edward : I can't believe it ! ( He threw the book and stood up . )

On page no.40 it was a picture of Rosa .

Rosa : What ? How come my picture is in this book ?

Edward : Ur great thats why ! n ur parents were -

Rosa : ( She looked very sad )

Edward : Ohh...err..i am sorry !

Rosa : I...er...fine !

Edward : I am really very excited to go to school !

Rosa : me too !

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a boy with brown hairs look as handsome as Edward came in ...

Boy : Err...did u saw my pet dog Rocky come in ?

Edward : Nope .

Boy : ( He came inside the compartment ) : whaa...its ROSA THE GREAT ! Oh my god !

Rosa's temper was rising all of the people were looking at her as if she was some president .

Rosa : YEAH I AM ! ( She screamed ! )

Boy : I err..sorry .

Rosa : Hmm...( She calmed down a bit . )

Boy : Hi err...i am Davis .

Edward : Hi i am Edward .

BANG !

The compartment door opened again . Three mean looking fellows came in a boy stood in between with red hairs looking handsome but not as handsome as Edward and Davis . Two boys were standing on either side of him . Both looked fat as a hippo .

Boy ( Standing in middle ) : Ohh...its Rosa the great ! and Edward ! ohh ...Edward u didn't tell me that Rosa was ur girl friend !

Edward : Get lost ...

**

* * *

**

plz cmment


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 9 !**

Rosa's temper was rising all of the people were looking at her as if she was some president .

Rosa : YEAH I AM ! ( She screamed ! )

Boy : I err..sorry .

Rosa : Hmm...( She calmed down a bit . )

Boy : Hi err...i am Davis .

Edward : Hi i am Edward .

BANG !

The compartment door open again . Three mean looking fellows came in a boy stood in between with red hairs looking handsome but not as handsome as Edward and Davis . Two boys were standing on either side of him . Both looked fat as a hippo .

Boy ( Standing in middle ) : Ohh...its Rosa the great ! and Edward ! ohh ...Edward u didn't tell me that Rosa was ur girl friend !

Edward : Get lost ...

The three boys went out ...

Rosa : I..err...who were those boys ?

Edward : The one standing in middle was Eric and those two standing at his side were his friends Patrick and Nick . They go bullying around people . Always troubling...

Rosa : How come u know them ?

Edward : Eric's father works with my father in the world's famous factory .

Rosa : World's famous factory ?

Edward : Magical world's famous factory . Its a chocolate factory .

Rosa : Ohh...!

Suddenly a dog came barking in the compartment ...

Davis : ROCKY ! Its u...where were u ?

Rocky was wagging its tail...

Edward : Such a cute dog...!

Rosa : Yeah !

Suddenly someone screaming " FOOD ! FOOD ! " came in ... A young looking lady with a trolley came in...

Lady : Its lunch time . What would u like ?

Edward : Ohh...! I almost forgot its lunch time...i would like to have soup and bread and some of the chocolate from my fathers factory...

Lady : Here u are...( Said the Lady handing him the soup , bread and some chocolates )

Davis : I..er..would like to have...some ...thing special and dog biscuits for Rocky .

Lady : Ok ! Here u are . These are beans . Special beans ! They keep on changing their colors and taste !

Davis : Thanxx !

Lady : Oh my ! Its Rosa the great ! What would u like to have dear ...?

Rosa : I want soup only...

Lady : Are u sure ?

Rosa : yeah !

Lady : Here u are...( Handing her ... )

The Lady went out screaming again " FOOD FOOD ! "

Rosa , Edward and Davis were having lunch now . Davis was throwing some dog biscuits to Rocky who was eating them eagerly . And Davis was eating his beans as if he has never eaten something in his life...

Davis : I am new here in the magical world i have come here from the human world .

Rosa : Me too !

Edward : I stay in the magical world only...

Davis : I have never tasted something sooooo tasty as this...

Edward : Here are some chocolates from my fathers factory Davis and Rosa .

Rosa : Thanx . ( she said taking some of the chocolate )

Davis ( His mouth full of beans ) : Yourhs fathersh inn whichch factiory ?

Edward : Err...Davis...?

Davis : Sorry ! I mean in which factory is ur father ?

Edward : " THE MAGICAL FACTORY "

They all had their lunch and were talking now ... It was almost night now...

Edward : I guess we must change in our school robes we are going to reach now ...

Davis : Oh ! all right ...my robes and trunk are in the other compartment i am going now...bye !

Rosa : Bye !

Edward went out of the compartment with Davis to change while Rosa changed into her robes...

Now all three of them were ready wearing school black robes and their trunks packed . Suddenly the train came to a halt . A voice boomed " WELCOME STUDENTS ! WE HAVE REACHED SILVER HIGH SCHOOL . I HOPE YOU ALL ARE IN YOUR SCHOOL ROBES . PLEASE LEAVE YOUR TRUNKS IN THE TRAIN ONLY IT WILL BE CARRIED TO THE SCHOOL AUTOMATICALLY . THANK U . NOW U MAY GET DOWN ON THE PLATFORM . "

All the students starting getting down . As Rosa got down she could not see a thing everything was black .

Rosa : Edward ! Davis ! Where are u ?

Edward : We are here ! Just keep walking straight .

* * *

**Plz cmment .**


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**P****ART 10 !**

All the students starting getting down . As Rosa got down she could not see a thing everything was black .

Rosa : Edward ! Davis ! Where are u ?

Edward : We are here ! Just keep walking straight .

Rosa : Ohh ! ok alright .

She kept on walking straight until something hit her hit .

Rosa : Ouch !

Edward : Oh Rosa ! You bumped into the large gates of Silver High School ...remain behind until the gate opens .

Rosa : Oh ok !

After waiting for a few seconds the gate open . Everything became bright . She could see everything . There was no darkness . But the light came from the candles lit inside Silver High School .

Edward : Come on Davis and Rosa the gate has ***** .

Rosa : Coming .

Three of them went it the gates . There stood a big castle she had seen it before with Peter ( Caretaker ) . Big huge letters " SILVER HIGH SCHOOL . " The students started going inside the school . As Rosa , Davis and Edward went in they found a huge hall full of tables and chairs . A women came on the scene .

Woman : Good Evening to all of you . Welcome to Silver . Before we start the dinner the students will be separated into wizards , witches and fairies . I am Professor Kelly . Now the first year girls follow me while boys and the rest other girls can take their seats in the hall for dinner .

Rosa : See ya both later !

Davis : Ok bye .

Edward : Bye .

Professor Kelly led them through many corridors and finally came to a halt . There was a big door with " PROFESSOR KELLY " written on it .

Professor Kelly : When i call ur name that time u enter . Is it clear ?

All first year girls : Yes Professor Kelly .

Professor Kelly ***** the door and went in . First she called Amy a pale looking girl went inside but didn't come out . Then she called many other girls all went inside but didn't come out . Rosa's head was spinning she did not know what is happening until her name was called . She went in . A large room . A very untidy room . A table lay there two chairs on one chair Professor Kelly was sitting the other was empty .

Professor Kelly : Oh ! Its u Rosa . Come and sit .

Rosa went and sat down .

Prof. Kelly : Rosa my dear now show me ur hand i will -

Rosa : Err..Professor Kelly i dunno whats going on .

: Oh ! No problem . I will tell you . You this is a school of fairies , wizards and witches . All the boys here are wizards of course . But the problem is with the girls whether they are fairies or witches . Here i am to tell u whether u are a fairy or a witch . Fairies don't need wands to perform magic whereas witches need a wand to perform magic . Are u getting it ?

Rosa : Yes Professor Kelly .

: Now show me your hand ( Rosa moved her hand forwards . Professor Kelly looked at her hand . ) Interesting very interesting ! Rosa my child it seems that you are a fairy and a witch both ! No one ever has been that !

Rosa : Wha-?

: Yes my dear . Now u must go to the dinner hall . You can perform magic without wand and with wand . You will be given your wand tomorrow at breakfast .

Rosa : But Professor if i can perform magic without a wand then why do i need a wand ?

: Because it is a rule that each witch must have a wand and ur a witch and a fairy both thats why .

Rosa : Hmm...

: Now hurry up ! The dinner will start .

Rosa : Yes Professor but what do you mean by first year boys and girls ?

: Oh dear ! No one told u ? We learn in this school for 12 years to complete our education .

Rosa : Whaa...12 years ?

: Now no more discussion . Hurry up . Go from this back door first left the right then left then again left then right then left then right .

Rosa : Okay !

* * *

**Plz comment !**


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 11 !**

Rosa : Hmm...

: Now hurry up ! The dinner will start .

Rosa : Yes Professor but what do you mean by first year boys and girls ?

: Oh dear ! No one told u ? We learn in this school for 12 years to complete our education .

Rosa : Whaa...12 years ?

: Now no more discussion . Hurry up . Go from this back door first left then right then left then again left then right then left then right .

Rosa : Okay !

Rosa went left then right then left the suddenly she forgot where she was to go next ! Instead of going to left she went to right n ended up i an room . It looked ancient . It was full of books . BANG ! Someone entered . A lady looking a bit angry came in .

Lady : WHAT ? WHOSE IN THERE ? COME OUT !

Rosa : I..err..lost my way to the hall ...sorry..

Lady : OHH ! THE FIRST YEAR GIRLS ! ALMOST ALL GIRLS MESSED UP . THE DID NOT REMEMBER WHERE TO GO . ONE GIRL ENDED UP IN A PIT FULL OF WILD CROCODILES ! AND I RESCUED EACH ONE OF THEM ! AND NOW ITS U ! GRR...

Rosa : I am ...err...sorry

The lady was screaming so much that Rosa's ears were deaf . The lady caught Rosa's hand so tightly than it was full red . She led her through many corridors and at last they came in the hall . The hall was so big that one cannot see the other end of the hall !

Lady : THERE U GO . DON'T MESS UP AGAIN IN THIS CASTLE .

Rosa : I..err..

Before Rosa could say anything the lady had gone . She looked around a big huge hall . Many tables were there on each table five person could sit . Suddenly she heared a voice..

Voice : ROSA ! ROSAAAAAAAAAAH !

Rosa looked around and found Edward lying on the floor . She hurried there .

Rosa : EDWARD ! What ***** to you ?

Edward got up ...

Edward : Grr... i am fine Rosa these stupid guys tripped me !

Rosa looked around in found Patrick , Nick and Eric laughing .

Rosa : IT ISN'T FUNNY !

Eric : Ohh ! You think so ? Ha ha !

Edward : Come on Rosa lets have our dinner . I am starving !

Rosa : Ohh...alright .

Edward led Rosa to a table where five chairs were surrounding it . She found Davis sitting on one .

Davis : Whaa...what ***** ?

Edward and Rosa sat down so that only 2 empty chairs were remaining .

Edward : The old fools tripped me ! grr...

Davis : You mean Eric and his two cronies ?

Edward : YEAH !

Davis : Will u calm down a bit Edward ? You are spitting on me .

Edward : I..err..sorry Anyways Rosa are u fairy or a witch ?

Rosa : Dunno . Professor Kelly said i am both !

Davis and Edward : WHAT ? both ?

Rosa : Yeah !

Davis : Bu..but how ?

Edward : Its impossible no one has ever been that !

Rosa : I know !

Suddenly by magic food came on all the tables . All the students started eating . Rosa had never tasted something like this in her whole life .

Rosa : Davis ! U r from human world ur parents are also human then how come u know so much about the magical world ?

Davis : Oh that ! My elder brother is in his 5th year , then another sister is in 4th year , the another brother is in 11th year and yet another sister in her 2nd year they tell me all about this school !

Rosa : WOW !

Edward : Even my sis is in her 10th year and another sis in 5th year .

Rosa : Nice...

Suddenly two boys came . Both were looking exactly same ! They were singing a song at the top of their voices..

Welcooooooooooooooome to Silver !

your a fairy

or a wizard or a witch

whatever you be

you are welcome to silver

OH ! silver AH !

Be careful !

or u might get burned !

anything can happen in the magical world !

Silver OH ! Silver AH !

You will be taught future reading ,

You will discover your magical powers in

Silver OH ! Silver AH !

Prof. Kelly came from thin air ...screaming at the top of her voice...

: BIN ! TIN ! WILL YOU STOP SINGING ALL THIS NONSENSE ?

* * *

**Thank u 4 reading !**

**Plz comment !**


	12. Part 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 12 !**

Suddenly two boys came . Both were looking exactly same ! They were singing a song at the top of their voices..

Welcooooooooooooooome to Silver !

your a fairy

or a wizard or a witch

whatever you be

you are welcome to silver

OH ! silver AH !

Be careful !

or u might get burned !

anything can happen in the magical world !

Silver OH ! Silver AH !

You will be taught future reading ,

You will discover your magical powers in

Silver OH ! Silver AH !Be careful !

or u might get burned !

anything can happen in the magical world !

Silver OH ! Silver AH !

Prof. Kelly came from thin air ...screaming at the top of her voice...

: BIN ! TIN ! WILL YOU STOP SINGING ALL THIS NONSENSE ?

Rosa : Ha ha ! Who are those two guys ?

Davis : My sis told me about them !They are in their second year . The school's two joker twins ! They are very mischievous !Always getting detentions .

Rosa : What are their names ?

Davis : Binny and Tinny . In short Bin and Tin .

anything can happen in the magical world !

Silver OH ! Silver AH !

You will be taught future reading ,

You will discover your magical powers in

Silver OH ! Silver AH !

: SHUT UP ! WILL U ? OR ELSE I WILL CALL THE HEADMASTER !

When they heard about the headmaster they stopped singing at once .

Rosa : They are indeed funny !

Edward : And mischievous .

The great hall was full of nice . All of a sudden the hall became so quiet . Rosa did not know what ***** it was very silent not a single noise could be heared .

Rosa : Hey ! Wha *****

Davis : Shhh...

Rosa looked around and found a old man standing at the great doors of the hall . He rose up into the air so that all the students could see him . Rosa found out that he was the headmaster . Looked quite old .

Old man : Good morning to all of u . I am the headmaster of this school Silver . My name is Professor George .

All the students clapped loudly . raised his hand to make them silent .

: You all may continue to eat your dinner .

Again the hall was full of noise and laughter . came to each table giving them some sort of paper . She came to Davis , Edward and Rosa and gave them the same piece of paper . When Rosa took it she found something written on it . It looked write it was written wid magical ink . The color of the ink was changing continuosly . The paper did not seem to be a paper at all . It was very soft -

Davis : Hey ! Isn't it a duswrite ?

Edward : Yeah ! it is . It is the magical paper on which we write .

Rosa : This looks like our time - table .

Edward : It is .

After all the students had their dinner they started going through different corridors and rooms .

Rosa : Where are we suppose to go ?

Edward : Dunno .

came shouting .

: First years come here ! first years !

All of the first years went near her .

: I am giving u ur room keys go straight away to ur rooms n sleep . Come down to da hall 2morrow morning for breakfast .

She started giving them keys . She gave Rosa a key .

: Here Rosa . Your room no. is 1209348765 .

Rosa : Pardon .

: 1209348765 .

* * *

: STOP SINGING THAT HORRIBLE SONG !

Bin : But Professor we are welcoming the first years by this song !

: NO NEED TO WELCOME THEM ! SHUT UP !

The twins continued singing there so called welcoming - song .

* * *

**plz comment**


	13. Part 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. My friend , Belivixmusa wrote ****this so all credit goes to her.**

**ROSA AND THE THREE WITCHES !**

* * *

**PART 13 !**

She started giving them keys . She gave Rosa a key .

: Here Rosa . Your room no. is 1209348765 .

Rosa : Pardon .

: 1209348765 .

Before Rosa could say anything or remember the long room no. Professor Kelly shouted -

: GO !

Rosa : Sorry professor but where is this room ?

: First turn right then left then right then left the right then left the right then righ then again right .

Without saying a word she went . She started walking through the corridors . She could neither remember the directions nor the room number . She kept on walking wherever her mind said her to go . She at least walked for 15 minutes when she saw Eric the bully coming with his two cronies Nick and Patrick .

Eric : Ohhhh Its ROSA ! Lost your way have you ?

Rosa : Its non of ur business Eric .

She said angrily .

Eric : Whats ur room no . ?

Rosa : Its non of ur business i told u already .

From thin air she saw that lady coming forwards who had shown the way to Rosa to the great hall .

Lady : YOU AGAIN !ALL THE STUPID FIRST YEAR BOYS AND GIRLS FORGOT THEIR ROOM NUMBER AND DIRECTIONS ! GRR...

Rosa saw a man coming towards them . She recognized him he was -

Rosa : PETER ! ( The caretaker no.10 )

Peter : Hey Rosa ! Welcome to Silver !

Lady :WHAT IS IT PETER ? THESE STUPID FIRST YEARS HAVE LOST THEIR WAYS THIS TYM ALSO .

Peter : Calm down Rita . I will show her the way .

Lady : YOU DO THAT !

And she fled maybe to rescue some other first year .

Rosa :Who was she ?

Peter : Caretaker no. 50 Rita . Whats ur room no. ?

Rosa : I don't remember .

Peter : Show me ur key n i will find out .

Rosa gave her key to Peter who checked it carefully n gave back to her .

Peter : Ur room no. is 1209348765 . Come lets go .

Rosa : Ok .

They started walking through many corridors and stairs .

Peter : I forgot ! Are u a fairy ?

Rosa : Nope .

Peter : Then a witch ?

Rosa : Nope .

Peter : Stop kidding Rosa !

Rosa : I am both fairy and a witch .

Peter : Whaa...?

Rosa : Yeah i am !

Peter : But nobody has ever been that !

Rosa : I know .

Peter : Anyways we have reached ur room .

The room has a big door which read :

Room no. 1209348765

Rosa , Amy , Flora , Katie .

Peter : Here .

Rosa : Thanx .

Peter : Never mind .

Rosa : Bye .

Peter : Bye . Cya 2morrow at breakfast .

N Peter went . Rosa put the key n the key hole n ***** the door . She found 2 girls already inside . When Rosa ***** the door they looked at her . Rosa looked around . The room was extremely beautiful . Nice warm four beds a Sofa and four study tables .

Rosa : Err...Hi ! I am Rosa !

1st girl : Is it ROSA THE GREAT !

Rosa : Err... Yeah !

1st girl : Hi ! I am Katie .

Rosa : Hii .

Katie : And she is Amy .

Amy : Hi Rosa !

Rosa : Hii Amy !

Amy : The trunks have reached our rooms !

Rosa : WOW !

She looked at her trunk .

THUD !

The door swung open . A girl entered .

Girl : ( Panting ) Sorry ! Lost the way ! I am Flora .

Amy : Hi i am Amy this is Katie n this is Rosa .

Flora : Hiya girls !

Katie : She is ROSA -

Flora : THE GREAT ! WOW ! COOL !

Rosa's blushed !

Flora : I guess we must change into our night dresses .

Katie : Right !

The girls changed into their night dresses .

* * *

**PLZ COMMENT !**


End file.
